The following prior art references are considered to be relevant for understanding the background of the invention:                https://developer.vuforia.com/resources/dev-guide/vuforia-ar-architecture        https://developer.vuforia.com/resources/dev-guide/distance-target        http://docs.opencv.org/trunk/modules/tracking/doc/tracking.html        http://docs.opencv.org/trunk/modules/imgproc/doc/feature_detection.html        http://www2.imm.dtu.dk/˜aam/        http://ils.intel-research.net/everyday-object-recognition        https://software.intel.com/en-us/node/504462        https://software.intel.com/en-us/node/504442        http://docs.opencv.org/modules/contrib/doc/facerec/facerec_tutorial.html        http://www.ri.cmu.edu/research_project_detail.html?project_id=448&menu_id=261        http://www2.imm.dtu.dk/˜aam/faces/        http://kishordgupta.wordpress.com/2011/07/04/recognize-face-orientation-using-a-new-approach-based-on-eye-position-and-size-by-c/        http://www.codeproject.com/Articles/26897/TrackEye-Real-Time-Tracking-Of-Human-Eyes-Using-a        http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/23239074        http://gazeparser.sourceforge.net/        http://thume.ca/projects/2012/11/04/simple-accurate-eye-center-tracking-in-opencv/        
Computer screens and other two-dimensional (2D) surfaces are commonly used for displaying 2D visual content such as a page of text, a diagram or a Web site page. Some forms of visual content contain two or more content forms, such as a page consisting of text and diagrams, or a Web site page containing information related to the site and unrelated advertising. Usually, only one page is displayed on a screen at a time and the page is confined to the boundaries of the screen. The different elements in a page must therefore compete with each other for space and the viewer's attention, even if they are related to each other Existing Web site pages are therefore generally overcrowded by advertising and this is the major reason why Web advertising is presently considered ineffective.
Changing a displayed page (known as browsing or navigating) is a discontinuous process wherein an initially displayed page is removed from the screen and a second page is subsequently displayed. The ability to view only one page at a time makes it difficult for a viewer to know his location at a website and also creates uncertainty while navigating through the site. Changes in the size of a page is also done in discrete steps, and a return to the browser is required for each step change.
It is also known to arrange several pages in a virtual three-dimensional (3D) space and projecting a portion of the 3D space onto the 2D screen. A viewer may continuously navigate from page to page.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,035,635 to Shefi teaches a system and system for positioning content elements in a virtual 3D space. A 2D base plane is designated in the 3D space, and the visual content is positioned in the 3D space with at least one page being parallel to the base plane. A viewpoint and a viewing ray are selected in the 3D space from which to view the 3D space with the viewing ray being neither parallel nor perpendicular to the base plane. A 2D surface is then positioned in the 3D space so that the 2D surface intersects the view ray between the viewpoint and the base plane. At least a portion of the 3D space is then projected onto the 2D surface by a perspective projection determined by the viewing ray. The process may be repeated as desired each time optionally selecting a new viewpoint and/or selecting a new viewing ray and/or altering a property of one or more content elements. The projection onto the viewing surface may be displayed on a display device such as a computer monitor.